


Lucky

by sleepydragon03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Lukanette, Romance, chat is there but its not a love triangle thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydragon03/pseuds/sleepydragon03
Summary: Ladybugs transformation runs out during a fight and Vipereon and Chat Noir have to protect the girl they don’t know is their partner.





	Lucky

She hadn’t been able to get very far away from the Akuma attack before her transformation expired. She handed Tikki a cookie and began walking away from the fight, hoping that Chat Noir and Vipereon wouldn’t see her there, or else they might grow suspicious. Vipereon was still new at this but Chat Noir had found her next to akuma fights a few too many times, and she was worried he was starting to think it wasn’t a coincidence. 

A crash off to her left made her stomach sink. The fight had taken a turn in the opposite direction she’d expected it too, bringing all three of them straight towards her. She turned a corner just in time to see an attack hurdling straight for her.  Two voices called her name before something - no someone- slammed hard into her chest and brought the two of them crashing to the ground. 

“Thanks, Chat- oh. Oh-” she repeated, surprise robbing her of her train of thought as she looked up into the concerned and masked face of Luka Couffaine, who she’d given the Viper miraculous to for the second time only fifteen minutes earlier. 

“Are you alright Marinette?” He asked, climbing off her and helping her to her feet. 

“I-yeah. I’m fine.” His hands lingered on her shoulders as he gazed intently at her, scanning her for injuries. Her face flushed under his attention. 

“I’m glad. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” She made a small noise of surprise. She was saved from having to respond to that by Chat Noir dropping down nearby, fighting the akuma but casting her concerned looks between attacks. 

“Are you alright, Princess?” Vipereon looked confused at the pet name. 

“I’m fine, Chat Nior, Vipereon saved me.” He cast a look to the way that Vipereon’s hands lingered on Marinette’s shoulders. 

“Do you two know each other?”

“No!” Marinette replied quickly, taking a nervous step away from Vipereon.  _ They don’t know you know it’s him, act like he’s a stranger. _

“Well you can get to know him right now! Vipereon get her out of here, it’s dangerous! I’ll keep this guy busy until Ladybug gets back!” Before Marinette had time to protest Vipereon had swept her off her feet and leaped onto a  nearby rooftop. 

“It’s nice to meet you Marinette,” Vipereon said, smiling as he sped across the rooftops. 

“I-it’s nice to meet you too.” 

“It seems like you and Chat Noir know each other,” he commented as he jumped across an alley. 

“Yeah, he’s saved me a couple of times.” 

Vipereon decided that they were far enough from the action and set her down, tucking her safely away behind a chimney.

“You’ll be safe here, Marinette. Don’t worry.  Ladybug, Chat Noir, and I will take care of the akuma.” He smiled gently before turning to leave. 

“Wait, Vipereon!” He turned back to face her. “Thank you for saving me. You seem like a really great hero, I’m glad Ladybug and Chat Noir have you to watch their backs.” She smiled and pretended not to notice the faint pink that crept up under his mask. 

“Thanks, Marinette. Something tells me that you’re an amazing girl. Chat Noir is lucky to have you as a friend.” He jumped out of sight then, leaving her hot-faced and speechless on the roof. Tikki zoomed out of her hair. 

“Marinette that was really nice of you to say!” 

“Well it’s true, and now we have to help them. Tikki, spots on!” 


End file.
